


Between the Sheets

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: This is where I’m going to put the stuff that I can’t put in my other fics unless I raise their rating.





	1. What do you want?

Vol’jin walked along the mountain trail that led from the Shadowpan Monastery up to the top of the mountain. It gave him a quiet place to gather his thoughts, and he had a lot that he needed to think about. Yet, there was one thing that was distracting him from the more important things he needed to consider, and that was the human hunter, Tyrathan Khort.

As much as Vol’jin had tried to deny it, he was attracted to the human. It had started out as plain curiosity as the hunter was quiet about certain things. Then, when Vol’jin went into Tyrathan’s memories and saw how upset Tyrathan had gotten when the female hunter had gotten killed, Vol’jin had felt a little jealousy. It was unreasonable he told himself, but learning that there had been no relationship between Tyrathan and the other hunter brought Vol’jin some relief. It meant that Tyrathan was available and not in mourning for a dead mate.

Vol’jin had tried to push that thought, and his feelings for the human, aside. Yet, the night when Vol’jin saw how insistent Tyrathan was to rescue the man that was being tortured by the Zandalari, jealousy came flaring back. It went away again when Tyrathan explained what his domestic situation really was. Only now, the jealousy was replaced by sadness.

Tyrathan already had a mate, and children. However, it seemed that Tyrathan was determined to never go home again. He acted like he was content to let his family think that he was dead. He said that it would be better if his wife got remarried to the man they had saved the other night.

If that was the case, Vol’jin’s mind argued, then Tyrathan was technically available. The only question now was should Vol’jin pursue the relationship. He could come up with a thousand reasons against it, but the one argument for the relationship knocked them all down. Vol’jin wanted Tyrathan. He wanted to be the one to make the human happy; the one who would make the human smile more often.

Vol’jin stopped in his tracks when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent, Tyrathan Khort. The human must be nearby. That was not surprising given how much time the hunter spent on the mountain.

Vol’jin stepped off the trail and followed the scent. It was not long before he found Tyrathan. The hunter was leaning against a tree, staring out at the view that stretched before him. The hunter had his back turn towards Vol’jin.

Vol’jin stood there for a minute, just admiring the view of the hunter. Realizing that the human still seemed oblivious to Vol’jin’s presence, which was odd, Vol’jin picked a twig up off the ground.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan enjoyed spending time on the mountain above the Shadowpan Monastery. It was quiet here. Tyrathan could be alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, his thoughts lately were what he wanted to get away from.

Tyrathan leaned against a tree, just a little ways from the trail that led up the mountain. He sighed as he gazed out at the horizon. Why was everything in his life so difficult?

Tyrathan had been trying hard to ignore his feelings for Vol’jin. He knew that he was not supposed to have these feelings for a troll, but they were becoming harder to ignore. The more time he spent around Vol’jin, the deeper those feelings got.

It was the little things about Vol’jin that made Tyrathan’s heart beat faster. Vol’jin’s deep chuckle when he made a teasing remark. The way his lips curved around his tusks when he smiled. The glint in Vol’jin’s eyes when he got determined about something.

It was those things that got Tyrathan’s attention, but it was Tyrathan’s traitorous mind that twisted them into dirty images. He imagined Vol’jin’s eyes glinting with the promise of things to come as the troll pushed him down onto a bed. He imagined Vol’jin smiling right before he pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s lips, his tusks brushing against Tyrathan’s face. He imagined Vol’jin chuckling and whispering filthy, vulgar things in his ear as Vol’jin pushed his legs apart and...

The snap of a twig made Tyrathan spin around. Vol’jin was standing behind him, holding a twig between his fingers. The troll had a wide grin on his face that made Tyrathan’s heart skip a beat. It was almost as if his mind had summoned the troll.

“Ya be thinkin’ hard about somethin’?” Vol’jin asked. “I been here for two minutes and ya didn’t notice. I be expectin’ better from a troll hunter like ya.”

Tyrathan knew that Vol’jin was teasing him, but he did not mind. He was too busy trying to keep his expression neutral, hoping that Vol’jin would not notice that his sudden appearance had Tyrathan feeling flustered, especially considering what he had just been thinking.

“What ya be thinkin’ about dis time?” Vol’jin asked as he approached closer to Tyrathan.

“Just life,” said Tyrathan as he shrugged his shoulders. He tried to go back to casually leaning against the tree. He could smell Vol’jin’s scent as the troll drew closer. The smell of the jungle mixed with the beach was so uniquely Vol’jin and that was almost too much for Tyrathan right now. He wanted that scent to surround him.

Vol’jin narrowed his eyes and glanced at the cliff that was a dozen yards away. “Ya not be thinkin’ about doin’ somethin’ stupid, are ya?” Vol’jin growled as he moved closer and stood between Tyrathan and the cliff.

“No,” answered Tyrathan.

“Den what ya be thinkin’ about?” Vol’jin persisted.

“Nothing,” replied Tyrathan.

You throwing me on your bed and ravishing me, thought Tyrathan’s dirty mind. He could feel his pants growing tighter at that thought. He shifted his stance, hoping to hide it from Vol’jin. Unfortunately, luck was not with him because he saw Vol’jin’s eyes glance down to that area and then back up to his face.

“I be sorry. Ya be wantin’ privacy,” apologized Vol’jin as he began to walk away. “Still thinkin’ about his wife,” the troll muttered.

“It’s not her,” whispered Tyrathan under his breath.

Vol’jin’s sharp ears must have caught that because he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. “Ya be thinkin’ about dat female hunter who died?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan shook his head as he shifted uncomfortably against the tree.

“Somebody else den,” said Vol’jin, with the tiniest bit of growl in his voice.

Tyrathan glanced back at Vol’jin as the troll approached him again. Vol’jin did not stop until he was standing in front of Tyrathan, just a few inches away from him. Tyrathan thought about backing up, but the tree behind him prevented that.

“Who?” Vol’jin demanded.

“Nobody,” said Tyrathan.

“One of da Pandaren?” Vol’jin asked.

“It’s none of your business,” argued Tyrathan. Why did Vol’jin care?

“Don’t tell me dat one of those Zandalari caught your eye,” growled Vol’jin. There was an almost possessive look on his face.

Was he? Was he jealous? Wait a minute. Vol’jin could not be interested in him, could he? Well, there was one way to find out.

“So what if they did?” Tyrathan asked. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. Then again, just having a friendship with Vol’jin was dangerous for him if the Alliance ever found out. Yet, Tyrathan was never going home, so what did it matter?

Vol’jin stared at him. The troll’s expression was unreadable, but it was making Tyrathan’s heart beat faster.

“Den I be makin’ ya forget about dem,” whispered Vol’jin.

“Really? How?” Tyrathan countered.

Eyes narrowing at the challenge, Vol’jin grabbed Tyrathan around the waist with one arm and pulled Tyrathan against him. With his free hand, Vol’jin lifted Tyrathan’s chin and then pressed his lips against Tyrathan’s.

It took Tyrathan’s brain a second to realize that Vol’jin was kissing him. Vol’jin’s tusks rubbed against Tyrathan’s face, and he was surprised by how smooth they were. Hesitantly, Tyrathan brought his hands up and rested them on Vol’jin’s shoulders. He could feel the strength in Vol’jin’s muscles. Tyrathan began to kiss Vol’jin back. When he did that, a pleased purr began to rumble through the troll’s chest.

Keeping one arm around Tyrathan’s waist, holding him close, Vol’jin’s other hand moved to cup the back of Tyrathan’s head. His fingers ran through Tyrathan’s hair, caressing his scalp. Vol’jin then fisted his hand and pulled Tyrathan’s head back just slightly.

Tyrathan could not help the moan that escaped his mouth. Once his mouth opened, Vol’jin’s tongue was in his mouth. It was just a few licks at first, to see if Tyrathan was receptive. Tyrathan was and responded by adding in his own tongue.

With a tree at his back, and Vol’jin against his front, the hunter part of Tyrathan’s brain warned him that he was trapped. Yet, Tyrathan was not concerned about that right now. He rocked his hips against Vol’jin and realized that the troll’s cock was as hard as his own. As Vol’jin started to move his hips as well, Tyrathan wondered if the troll was going to take him right here, right up against this tree.

Vol’jin was now pressing kisses down Tyrathan’s neck. Every once and while, Tyrathan could feel Vol’jin’s sharp fangs just barely graze the skin on his neck.

“Vol’jin,” moaned Tyrathan.

All of a sudden, Vol’jin released Tyrathan and took several steps back. It was so unexpected that Tyrathan almost lost his balance and would have fallen if he had not grabbed hold of the tree.

“I be sorry,” mumbled Vol’jin, his eyes wide as if he had just realized what he had been doing. He then turned and quickly sprinted back towards the mountain trail.

His knees feeling weak, Tyrathan lowered himself down so that he was sitting on the ground. He could still taste Vol’jin on his lips, still feel Vol’jin’s touch on his skin, still feel Vol’jin’s teeth on his neck, and still smell Vol’jin’s scent surrounding him. While trying to process what had just happened, Tyrathan wondered what he was supposed to do now.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin spent the rest of the day avoiding Tyrathan, and it turned out to be harder than he thought. Tyrathan was actively trying to track him down. Surprisingly, Vol’jin found it difficult to stay one step ahead of the troll hunter. Vol’jin finally decided to retreat to his room. He doubted that the human would follow him here.

Vol’jin flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He ran his hand through his mohawk. What had he been thinking? Why should he care so much who Tyrathan was with? But Vol’jin knew the answer. He cared because he wanted Tyrathan. He wanted the human underneath him, screaming his name, crying out in pleasure. Pleasure that Vol’jin was convinced that only he, and no one else, could give to the human.

Vol’jin slid his hand down his pants and into his loincloth. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke it. He imagined Tyrathan in his bed, with his legs around Vol’jin’s waist. Vol’jin’s cock would be inside the human, and when he came, he would...

A knock on the door brought Vol’jin back to reality. He growled at the interruption. He did not want to be bothered right now. The knock repeated, more insistent this time. Vol’jin got up out of bed. Something could have happened, although they were not expecting the Zandalari to arrive for several more days.

Vol’jin opened the door to find Tyrathan standing there. He resisted the sudden urge to slam the door and lock it. Tyrathan was the last person he wanted to see right now. Oh, irony is a cruel mistress.

“Can we talk?” Tyrathan asked.

“Aye,” nodded Vol’jin. He was already dreading what the human was going to say.

A minute of silence passed. “Can I come in?” Tyrathan asked. “I really rather not talk about this out here.”

“Oh, right,” muttered Vol’jin dumbly as he moved aside to let Tyrathan in. He mentally kicked himself. Why was he letting himself get this way around Tyrathan? Vol’jin shut the door so they could have some privacy.

“I be sorry,” apologized Vol’jin. He figured that this might go better if he started.

“For what?” Tyrathan asked.

“For my actions. It be none of my business if ya be attracted to someone, and I shouldn’t have tried to influence ya,” explained Vol’jin.

“For a great leader of the Horde, you are dumb,” accused Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s eyes widened at the accusation, but he remained silent. He was not sure where this was going.

“It’s you, Vol’jin,” sighed Tyrathan. “You’re the one I can’t get out of my head, and believe me, I have tried.”

“Really?” Vol’jin asked.

“What happened up on the mountain today was not one sided. I was a very willing participant. Heck, I was ready for you to take me right there!” Tyrathan almost shouted the last statement. Then, as if just realizing what he had said, his cheeks flushed red. Oh, he looked adorable like that.

“What about now?” Vol’jin asked as he stepped closer to Tyrathan. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Tyrathan in a hug. If Tyrathan wanted him, then Vol’jin needed the human to say it, without any influence from him.

“Huh?” Tyrathan whispered. Confusion crossed his face. And he accused Vol’jin of being dumb?

“What do ya want now?” Vol’jin asked again.

“What do you want?” Tyrathan countered.

“I asked ya first,” Vol’jin insisted.

“I want you,” answered Tyrathan softly, but Vol’jin still heard it.

“And what do you want me to do?” Vol’jin persisted. “Do ya want to be mine?”

“Yes,” nodded Tyrathan.

“Say it,” coaxed Vol’jin as he finally pulled Tyrathan into a hug. He pressed a kiss against the human’s neck and smiled as he felt Tyrathan shiver.

“Take me,” whispered Tyrathan. “Take me. Make me yours.”

Vol’jin growled in response and scooped Tyrathan up in his arms. The human laughed and that sound was music to Vol’jin’s ears. He knew he could make Tyrathan happy, and right there was the proof.

Vol’jin placed Tyrathan on his bed and crawled on top of him. He rubbed his tusks against Tyrathan’s face as he pressed kisses to Tyrathan’s face and neck. Tyrathan’s hands were in Vol’jin’s hair. Vol’jin purred as Tyrathan’s fingers scratched his scalp.

Vol’jin buried his face against Tyrathan’s neck and breathed in the human’s scent. It was intoxicating. The smell of damp earth mixed with crushed pine needles. Tyrathan’s scent was similar to that of a forest troll.

Vol’jin gently grazed his fangs over the delicate skin on Tyrathan’s neck. The urge to bite, to mark Tyrathan as his hit Vol’jin, but he resisted. Soon though. Soon he would claim his human, but not yet. Vol’jin wanted to take his time and savor every moment of it.

Vol’jin pushed himself up and stared down at the human underneath him. Tyrathan looked up at him, his eyes desperate with want and lust. Vol’jin grinned. The human wanted him. Tyrathan started to sit up, but Vol’jin gently pushed him back down.

“Patience,” instructed Vol’jin softly as he kept Tyrathan pinned to the bed. “Are ya sure dat ya really want dis?”

“Yes,” answered Tyrathan.

“Have ya ever been with another troll?” Vol’jin asked. “I want da truth.”

“No,” answered Tyrathan.

Good, thought Vol’jin as his smile got wider. He would be the first troll to ever have this human, the first one to touch him, and the only one. No one else was ever going to touch his human.

“Ya ever been with another male?” Vol’jin asked.

“No,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s smile faltered a little at that. He was not sure how he felt about it. On one hand, it meant that he would be the first, which pleased him. However, the lack of experience might mean that this may be difficult, or even painful to the human. The last thing Vol’jin wanted to do was hurt Tyrathan. Then again, did Tyrathan even realize what Vol’jin was going to do?

“Ya do be understandin’ what we be about to do?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Vol’jin, I’m not an idiot. I’ve been in the soldier barracks. I may not have done anything, but I’ve seen and heard it,” said Tyrathan. He reached a hand up and placed it against Vol’jin’s cheek. “I trust you.”

Vol’jin let out a pleased growl. “I be gentle with ya,” he promised as he undid Tyrathan’s belt.

It took only a few moments for Vol’jin to remove Tyrathan’s pants and underwear, and then his own. He noticed Tyrathan’s eyes widen and his face flush when his saw Vol’jin’s cock.

“See somethin’ ya like?” Vol’jin teased.

Tyrathan’s face got even redder. “Bastard,” he muttered as he glared at Vol’jin.

Vol’jin chuckled as reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small bottle of oil. He poured some of the oil on his hand and then slid that hand between Tyrathan’s legs. He found Tyrathan’s entrance and slowly pushed one of his fingers in.

Tyrathan gasped and tensed up. Vol’jin stilled his finger and leaned down to press a kiss to Tyrathan’s lips.

“Relax,” Vol’jin coaxed against Tyrathan’s lips. “It be okay.”

Tyrathan took a few shaky breaths and Vol’jin could feel the human’s muscles starting to relax. He slowly began to push his finger in deeper and move it around. He kept his eyes on Tyrathan though. He wanted to be certain that he was not causing his lover pain.

Tyrathan fisted his hands in the sheets on the bed. He was biting his lower lip. When Vol’jin’s finger brushed against that one spot inside of him, Tyrathan let out a gasp and moan of pleasure. Vol’jin grinned and pressed on that spot again, causing Tyrathan to gasp again. His human was enjoying it.

Vol’jin continued to prepare Tyrathan until he was certain that Tyrathan was as loose as he was going to get. Vol’jin removed his finger, causing Tyrathan to let out a noise, similar to a whine, in protest.

Tyrathan started to sit up again, but Vol’jin pushed him back down. “Don’t worry. It not be over yet,” assured Vol’jin.

Tyrathan nodded.

Vol’jin positioned himself, generously applied oil to his cock, and began to slowly push inside Tyrathan. He kept his eyes on Tyrathan’s face, but the only thing that showed on the human’s face was pleasure. Vol’jin smiled. He had known that he could give his human pleasure, and from now on, he would be the only one.

After giving Tyrathan a few moments to adjust to having Vol’jin’s cock inside of him, Vol’jin began to move. It was slow at first, but Vol’jin picked up the pace when he saw that Tyrathan could handle it. He quickly found the sensitive spot inside of Tyrathan again and repeatedly hit his cock against it.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan cried out.

Vol’jin growled as he pressed his face against Tyrathan’s neck. Vol’jin thrusted inside of Tyrathan while his human writhed underneath him. He knew that his human would not last long given that this was his first time doing this, but Vol’jin was fine with that. It would not be that last time they did this either.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan moaned as he came.

Vol’jin growled again as he felt the human getting tighter around him. A moment later, Vol’jin came too. As his come filled Tyrathan, Vol’jin sank his fangs into Tyrathan’s neck, claiming his human.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan was not sure which sound was more soothing, the sound of Vol’jin’s heartbeat, or Vol’jin’s purring. Tyrathan was snuggled up next to Vol’jin and the troll had his arms wrapped around Tyrathan, holding him. Tyrathan was resting his head on Vol’jin’s chest. He could hear both sounds very well and they were lulling him to sleep.

Tyrathan was exhausted, but very content. Not even his dirtiest fantasies had come anywhere near the experience he just had. He glanced up to look at Vol’jin. The troll had his eyes closed, but there was a very large, silly grin on his face.

“You’re very pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” Tyrathan accused.

Vol’jin cracked open an eye. “Maybe,” he smirked.

Tyrathan sighed as he closed his eyes. “I love you,” he said.

“I love ya too,” answered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan was almost asleep when he heard Vol’jin whisper, “My human.”

“My troll,” Tyrathan whispered back right before he fell asleep.


	2. Sharing a Bed

Tyrathan Khort was convinced that Taran Zhu hated him. Obviously, the monk was trying to punish him for some reason. Why else would, when the Monastery had been flooded with refugees fleeing the Zandalari, Taran Zhu have ordered that Tyrathan had to share a room with Vol’jin? At the very least, they could have put another bed in the room.

Tyrathan went behind the changing screen to change into his nightshirt. He was not afraid of Vol’jin. That was not the problem here. The problem was that his thoughts about Vol’jin had been taking on a more provocative tone lately. Tyrathan took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just sharing a bed.

Tyrathan stepped out from behind the changing screen to see Vol’jin standing in the middle of the room, stripping out of his clothes. Tyrathan had forgotten that trolls possessed very little shame. Averting his eyes, Tyrathan walked over to the bed and climbed in.

Moments later, the bed shifted as Vol’jin climbed in. Tyrathan glanced at the troll and realized that Vol’jin was completely naked! For crying out loud, he could at least sleep in a loincloth!

“Good night,” said Vol’jin as he lay down and pulled the blanket over him.

Tyrathan turned on his side to face away from Vol’jin. He closed his eyes. He just needed to go to sleep, just sleep.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan actually did fall asleep, that was until Vol’jin kicked the blanket off the two of them. Seriously?!

Tyrathan sat up to try to retrieve the blanket. He snuck a quick glance at Vol’jin and...oh no. Vol’jin was lying on his back with his cock standing at full attention.

“Oh...yes,” moaned Vol’jin in his sleep.

Tyrathan pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he done that the Light had decided to punish him this way? 

“Oh...yes,” moaned Vol’jin again. “Yes...Tyrathan.”

Tyrathan quickly glanced at Vol’jin, thinking that the troll had woke up, but no, he was still asleep. Wait. Was he...was Vol’jin dreaming about him?

“Tyrathan...don’t stop,” groaned Vol’jin as his cock twitched.

Yeah. Vol’jin was dreaming about him. 

Tyrathan’s mouth went dry as his mind tried to comprehend what this all meant. Did Vol’jin have feelings for him? Or was this some random dream that meant nothing in the end?

Vol’jin turned on his side and thrusted. “Please...Tyrathan,” frowned Vol’jin. “Please.”

Tyrathan felt sympathy for Vol’jin. He was looking for some kind of release, but was not going to find it in his sleep like this. A thought struck Tyrathan, and before he could talk himself out of it, he reached for Vol’jin’s cock. Maybe if he gave Vol’jin a hand, Vol’jin would settle down and Tyrathan would be able to go to sleep.

Tyrathan wrapped his hand around Vol’jin’s cock and stroked it. Vol’jin moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Tyrathan’s hand. Tyrathan continued to stroke Vol’jin’s cock as Vol’jin picked up the pace. Suddenly, Vol’jin stilled and a blue hand came down firmly on Tyrathan’s hand.

Tyrathan looked up. Vol’jin was awake and staring at him. Tyrathan swallowed nervously. Okay. So this was how he was going to die.

“Vol’jin...I...” stuttered Tyrathan nervously.

“Why?” Vol’jin asked.

“You were moaning and saying my name in your sleep,” explained Tyrathan. “I thought that maybe...I’m sorry.” He tried to pull his hand away, but Vol’jin held it firmly.

“I said dat out loud?” Vol’jin asked. 

Was it Tyrathan’s imagination, or was Vol’jin starting to blush? The tips of his ears were turning purple.

Tyrathan nodded.

Vol’jin closed his eyes and sighed. He gently squeezed Tyrathan’s hand. When Vol’jin opened his eyes again, there was something there that looked akin to vulnerability.

“Ya be interested, or not?” Vol’jin asked. Was he asking Tyrathan if he was interested in him?

Tyrathan moved closer to Vol’jin and placed a tentative kiss on Vol’jin’s lips. A noise rumbled through Vol’jin’s chest as released Tyrathan’s hand and wrapped his arms around Tyrathan, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a series of deep hungry kisses. Then Vol’jin began to lift Tyrathan’s nightshirt up.

Making out with Vol’jin had definitely had an effect on Tyrathan. Vol’jin had a pleased grin on his face as gently stroked Tyrathan’s hard cock. Tyrathan made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Normally, he would have been embarrassed to have a sound like that come out of him, but right now he did not care.

Vol’jin removed his hand from Tyrathan’s cock and instead pulled Tyrathan against his body so that their two cocks were now rubbing against each other.

Tyrathan moaned at the sensation. The rational part of his brain tried to argue that maybe this was a bad idea, that maybe this was going too far, but right now he did not care.

Tyrathan wrapped his arms around Vol’jin’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against the troll’s chest. The two of them rutted together. It did not take long for Tyrathan to come. 

Vol’jin tightened his grip on Tyrathan and held him close as the tremors went through his body. Vol’jin growled as he came too. The two of them lay there together basking in the afterglow. Eventually, reality slid back into place, and Tyrathan’s mind began to yell at him.

What did this all mean? Did Vol’jin actually care about him? If anyone ever found out about this, Tyrathan could be accused of treason for sleeping with the enemy.

Vol’jin sat up and grabbed the blanket. He pulled it up and wrapped it around the two of them, while still cuddling Tyrathan close.

“Umm...Vol’jin,” began Tyrathan.

“Shhh, go to sleep,” whispered Vol’jin as he placed a kiss on Tyrathan’s forehead. “We can talk tomorrow.”

Tyrathan nodded as he laid his head on Vol’jin’s chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to Vol’jin purring.


End file.
